fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
NUMEN
Summary Technically speaking, this OC might be defined as my personal avatar, but he has its own history and events (that i have invented when i'm bored or i had nothing to do), so he isn't just a simply copy of me (we have similar personalities, but he is more extreme, while i'm more quiet in general). So, in a certain way, it basically the living personification of my own Id. Backstory Early Life There are many stories and rumors about the origins of NUMEN, many say that is an Avatar of who had create everything, many say that is always existed from the dawn of time and many others were be told. But the true is much more simple, he was originally a 18 old years human male named Carlo Terranova, he was a normal guy that live in Italy, in a town near Turin. He live a quiet and standard life, pretty boring is some way, but nothing of drastical. Until the day that would change his life forever. During a late night, while he was just coming to his home. He had found a strange object, a kind of luminous sphere in the ground (called The Core). But when he tried to touch it, for some unknow reason it is disappeared, after this Carlo return in his house, thinking that he was just a mere illusion create by his sleepiness. But he couldn't know how much was wrong in that moment. Over the next days after this event, his entire body start to became more stressed (like he was be tear apart by unknow forces), lose way more calorie and water than normally and he need to sleep for longer period of times. He start to have any type of hallucinations and visions, that were way too cryptic to be understand and he had even high fever for most of the time. For a while the situation was became so bad, that he was been hospitalized in intensive care, because his body was been at his extreme limits for more than a week, but then the pain had stopped without any explanation (not even the doctors knew the reason). But Carlo knew that something happens, that something had change inside him. And like he had thought, after return to his normal life, he had start to feel a gradual change in his body and mind and then the process became faster and faster, until he had even started developer supernatural capacities/abities (like accidentaly make a hole in a wall and etc). And while initially Carlo was freaking out by this events, he then became curious at first for this new found powers and then excited about it, as he had spend entire months in test them like a madman (while making sure to hide them from his family and friends). With this new found obsession over the need of unleash himself, he decided to became a vigilante, as a excuse for use his powers. For the next 4 years, NUMEN had deal both with small criminals and criminal organizations (and even go again several nations), as expanding his area of infuence (from Italy up to the World), while at the same time trying to remain as a urban legend in the eyes of the public (even through most of his feats were became public domain). For this reason he decide to chance his human form (into the appearance, that will be more recognized, for the rest of his life) and give himself a new nickname for his new alter ego, NUMEN. Appearance & Personality Name: NUMEN/Carlo Terranova, Lord of Power, The Absolute Gender: Genderless, but initially was Male. Classification: Meta Entity, but initially was Human. Age: Currently 38 years old, but his true life expectancy is still Unknown. Theoretically, NUMEN's life span could most likely surpass the age of the current universe and even live than most celestial bodies, which means that he could probably live for trillions of years at least (even through NUMEN had point out that is unlikely that he would life forever). [http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Alignment#Neutral.2C_.22Undecided.22 Alignment]:''' '''True Neutral. Appearance: . Personality: . Likes: Who give the due respect to others, who is educated, bring out the hidden potential of others (with training and etc), challenge those who he recognize as a worthy opponent (in particular who can make him release his true power, as the Limiter always restrict him, acting like an invisible straitjacket to him, which is not something that he trully like). Dislikes: Who disrespect dead people, who don't give the necessary respect to others, who slander people that he like/respect/love, hypocrisy, unnecessary cruelty, waking up early, extremists of any kind (in particular SJWs, NUMEN really hate those people), crowded places. Weight: Unknow, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his weight on his will). Height: 7'6'' feet normally, it can vary (NUMEN can chance his height on his will). Hobbies: Do activities of daily living (cleaning, shopping and etc), enjoy himself with many different types of artistic/entertainment media (books, comics, movies, tv series, videogames, internet and more), go visit his favorite places/people, relax/snore in the afternoon (Donald Duck style), cooking his favourite food, debating (from silly to serious arguments). Values: Family, friendship, power, respect, coherence and common sense. Status: Alive. Affiliation: The Lĕgĭo (his private army), Chelovestva (a newborn human faction led by Grigor II, that had grew up in power and influence very quickly, enough for became a new Superpower in the Local Multiverse), many minor factions in the Local Multiverse (vary from worldwide nations to universal empires, but can also include type of organizations as guilds, corporations and etc) and several powerful begins (from local superpowered people to transcendent entities). Main Theme: Divinitus - Rome Total War Crypt & Graveyard - Medievil Fight Themes: Polemos - Killer Instinct 2013 Iron Golem - Dark Souls Atmospheric Pressure - CB The Wrath Of Cortex Throwing - JJBA Stardust Crusaders QUOTES: - "'''Tell me, do you understand the very meaning of power? Because if you don't, then let me show it with a demonstration."' - '"Life is neither black or white, and not even grey. It's colorless, as was always. But you can still choose the color of '''your life."' - '"'''I have never pretend to be evil or good, right or wrong, the hero or the villain. I have only pretend to be myself and nothing else, either you like it or not."' - '"There was never been such thing as absolute. Everything and everyone are just relative."' Powers & Stats 'Tier: High''' 6-C | 2-B | High 1-C Powers & Abilities: [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Condition Supernatural Condition] (Supernatural Strength, Supernatural Speed, Supernatural Durability, Supernatural Stamina, Supernatural Reflexes, Supernatural Agility, Supernatural Endurance, Supernatural Vitality, Supernatural Intelligence, Supernatural Memory, Supernatural Regeneration http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration Low-Godly, Supernatural Senses and Supernatural Awareness), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Flight Flight], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Extrasensory_Perception Extrasensory Perception], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Detection Detection], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Intuitive_Aptitude Intuitive Aptitude], Immortality http://fcoc-vs-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality Type 1 and 3, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy Telepathy], Self-Sustenance, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Environmental%20Adaptation Environmental Adaptation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Transmutation Transmutation], Teleportation, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting Shapeshifting], Absorption, [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis Telekinesis], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-Energy_Manipulation Energy Manipulation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Omni-Element_Manipulation Elemental Manipulation], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Force_Manipulation Force Manipulation] (Emotion Manipulation, Psionic Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Empathy Manipulation, Thought Manipulation, Astral Manipulation, Yin & Yang Manipulation, Ambition Manipulation, Cosmic Manipulation, Fundamental Forces Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Organic Manipulation, Environmental Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Science Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation, Death-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Nature Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Mana Manipulation, Spiritual Force Manipulation, Esoteric Manipulation, Divine Force Manipulation, Demonic Force Manipulation, Dragonic Force Manipulation, Nether Manipulation, Aether Manipulation, Existential Plane Manipulation, Supernatural Manipulation, Metaphysics Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Concept Manipulation), [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Destruction Destruction], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation Creation] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Reality_Warping Reality Warping] | Same as before | [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Absolute_Condition Absolute Condition], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh-Omniscience Nigh-Omniscience], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipresence Nigh-Omnipresence], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Freedom Freedom], [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Ethereal_Manipulation Ethereal Manipulation] and [http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Nigh_Omnipotence Nigh-Omnipotence].' 'Energy Output/'Durability:' Large Island Level+ (Strongest nukes are unable to make even a scratch to NUMEN. Tank an explosive eruption of a supervolcano, comparable with the Island Park Caldera. Can casually spawn city to mountain busting blasts. Able to sustain his own dimensional vehicle, which requid at least the total energy that Earth can receive from the Sun in 12 minutes 750 Gigatons of Joules) | Multiverse Level '''(Tank several shots of a superweapon to the Ultimate Nullifier that was been design to kill other multiversal begins. Damage and altered entire sections of a foreign multiverse, as a collateral effect of fighting at his max power those sections where full with hundreds of millions of space-time continuums. It was been ranked at the same tier of other multiversal begins) | '''High Complex Multiverse Level (His power can transcend to higher levels of existence, up to the 11-dimension). Lifting/'Striking Strength:' Class T+/EJ+ '''(Had moved 5 average mountains for 5 kilometers in a few minutes. Can generate earthquakes of magnitudes around 8-9 in the Richter Scale with his steps between 50 to 800 Megatons of TNT. Damaged a mountain range with shockwaves, during a fight) | Low Multiversal Class+ (Easily Capable to physically move dozens of thousands of space-time continuums. Can hurt/damage begins with comparable level of power. Can break dimensional barriers with a fraction of his strength) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of mass and force. Capable to match 11-dimensional begins). '''Speed/'Reaction Time:' Massively Hypersonic (Speedblitz a lightning bolt at short range. Can easily keep up with asteroids in pure raw speed. He was able to move 1,28 times faster than the Sun moving around our Milky Way Mach 752. Show to be able of react in microseconds) | Massively FTL+ '''(Can, at his own, travel the entire Local Multiverse in a few minutes. Had speedblitz an advance spaceship at full speed, that was been designed to across universes in seconds. Capable to react faster than the decay of a top quark) | 'Immeasurable '(Beyond the concepts of time and space. Capable to match 11-dimensional begins). '''Range/'Senses:' Large Island+ normally (His senses/range can extend in a area about 9500 sq mi. His attacks can wipe out cities and more), Planetary when he focus (Can amplify his senses through the entire surface of Earth. He can expland his range around the entire globe) | Multiversal '''normally (He can perceive most events in a multiverse. His range is enough extensive to affect an entire multiverse), High Complex Multiversal when he focus (Can extend his senses up to the 11-dimension. He could affected objects beyond the 5-dimension to the 11-dimension) | '''High Complex Multiversal '''normally, Hyperversal''' when he focuses (He can extend his range/senses beyond the 12-dimension). Stamina/Endurance: High Superhuman '''normally (Can survive without eating, drinking, sleeping and breathing for days. He can continuously fight for a week without show fatigue. Able to fight even when his internal organs were been damaged, his bones were broken and entire pieces of flesh were been tear a part from his body), '''Godly at his peak''' (Can remain alive even when his body is obliterated and still regenerate. He can take far worse punishments than before of which would instant kill a normal human) | Same as before | '''Limitless (Above the concepts of fatigue and pain). His near-godlike rigenerative ability make very hard to kill him in conventional ways (even though he had a limit to how he can regenerate over the time, as if he take too much damage, his regenerative factor would start to get weaker, until it would basically be gone). Intelligence: Gifted'' normally (Smart and intuitive, very adaptable even in the worst situations. Can process several thousands terabytes of information in a second. Outsmart very smart begins), '''Super-Genius' at his peak (His IQ can increase to level beyond any human. Can instant understand very advance and complex technologies of type IV civilization) | Same as before | Nigh-Omniscient (Can reach a superior level of enlightenment, allowing him to learn nearly all knowledge of his multiverse). Formidable strategist and tactician in the battlefield, capable to intuit/understand other characters's powers and behavers (he is became really skillful in perception what kind of people he meet and foresee their possible reactions), able to memorize attacks/techniques/fighting styles that he face in fight (and if he want, he can even replicate them with accuracy) and an expert in multiple fighting styles (with more than a decade of combat experience). A true polymath in most fields (in particular in the intellectual ones), capable to create very advance/efficient machines and a capable planner (especially when he had to improvise). Had show to be an expert of mankind's culture/history, with also a vast knowledge of his Local Multiverse, which include many civilizations from alternative realities (from type I to type III), in particular for the strongest factions inside the multiverse, called Superpowers (multi-dimensional civilizations, classified as type IV). He is know to be a true expert about superpowers (he know any possible type of existing imaginable abilities and capacities), which is also accompanied with a great knowledge about many supernatural phenomenas, events and the Absolute Forces in the Local Multiverse and beyond. Standard Equipment: '''None in particular. '''Weaknesses: None Notable, however he is not invincible or complete immune to any kind of attack/hax (even if he can still use his powers to make him resistent to hax), furthermore he cannot use all his powers/abilities at the same time, but only a limited set of them (that he can change during a fight). His hax instead is also depend by the level of power of the opponent, as NUMEN's powers cannot affect beings stronger than him, while beings with similar level of power would have some degrees of resistance. Also characters with more fight experience, combat skills or/and with prep. time have greater possibilities to defeat NUMEN. But no matter how, the best way to kill him is by simply weakening him (alongside with his powers), until he cannot sustain the damage suffered (and regenerate it) or he would became unable to defend himself again other hax. The Limiter, is a special mechanism inside The Core himself that inhibit NUMEN and forced him to utilize a fraction of his powers, so that he wouldn't use his full power in normally conditions, this can change only when he start to fight someone with a level of power that exceed his standard own or when he is in actual danger, in that case the Limiter would permit to NUMEN of increase his powers in comparation of the threat, so that his stats would be the same (or at least balanced) to the opponent or he would be able to survive in that specific situation (but he wouldn't be able to became above the threat). The purpose of this block it's to prevents the user to utilize (and most likely abuse) his true power as he pleases, as someone with this scale of power can became very dangerous and couldn't be able to control himself, as normally begins like humans were never been predisposed to handle so much power. While the Ethereal Status had the side effect to consume his own essence and if he remains in that status for too much long, there would be a big risk to be erased from the existence. And when NUMEN decide to deactivate his status, he would need to repeat again the process of one of the two possible methods. But even that, NUMEN don't had infinite power and/or limitless potential, he would never going to win in normal conditions if he fight someone far above him league (unless if he had the possibility of using power ups, prep. time and/or outside help), in particular when off guard he is more vulnerable again other strong attacks/hax, and while this is not enough to kill him, it would weaken him in anycase. And like it was been declared above, more he is come close to his limit and more his powers would became unstable (more difficulty to calibrate the magnitude of his attacks and etc), at his full power he wouldn't be able to control himself very well, to a certain extent obviously (he would still had enough control of his powers to fight, but he couldn't prevent himself from accidental damage). In addition, characters that are naturally smart or intelligent as NUMEN (aka who is naturally gifted), they would have a good chance to outsmart him or still be more skilled in specific fields than him (like NUMEN had admit, natural gift is always better, as NUMEN's intelligence also derive from absorbing the Ethereal of the Core, just like any other of his powers/abilities). Key: Standard Power | True Power | Ethereal Status Notable Attacks & Techniques Ethereal Status - A power up that permit to ascending intro a higher level of existence, sometime even for multiple times, NUMEN can activate this Status by overclock The Core or by absorb other Ethereal and both methods would requid a certain period of time to be completed. In the first case, because NUMEN need time for overclock himself, while in the second case is for metabolize the energy intro his body (and both methods would make NUMEN vulnerable to surprise attacks). This new form not only unlock the capacity to manipulate/control Ethereal himself (the essence where Absolute Forces originate), as NUMEN normally cannot do, but also the possibility to trascend to higher level of existence. Mind Switch (Thought based) - The ability to modify the personality of the user, for a limited amount of time and/or again a specific opponent, at examples NUMEN can use this to make himself more feral (like a wild animal, so he would be more unpredictable) or more brutal (making him more bloodlust again his opponents) in combat. It can be also used to influence other people's thoughts (similar to the Mind Trick of Star Wars), thought it cannot affect characters that are too stronger. Potential Sense (Detection based) - The ability of sense the latent potential and the possible powers/hax that a particular character had the possibility of unlock (via training, particular conditions and more), normally NUMEN tend to use this ability to scan those who manage to impress him, but it also can help to sense if someone is try to hide his/her own power, thought he cannot measure their exactly level of power. Gauss Strike (Elettromagnetic based) - By infusing his body with high amount of electromagnetic energy, NUMEN can use the magnetic induction, generate by his own elettromagnetic energies, for increase his own acceleration capacity and strike with a higher force (acting similar to a bullet fired from a Gauss Rifle). Also NUMEN can apply this ability to other objects and use them like projectiles and more (at example he can throws objects and used them like a means of transport, similar to Tao Pai Pai from Dragon Ball with his pillar). Kugelblitz (Space-Time based) - One of his best attack. By focusing his space-time power to a single point (or in one of his physical strikes) in the reality, NUMEN can warp it so much that can generate an event horizon, which to the unfortunate victim can either generate a tons of internal damage or (if the opponent is enough weak or it's weakened enough) even make him collapse to himself and dismembered by the extreme forces of the event horizon. Dragon's Gasp (Dragonic based) - One of his favourite attack (and also his most famous signature attack). By using his dragonic power, NUMEN is able to projecting a immense blast of dragonic flames from his mouth, said flames can either be a single or a continuous beam, with a range that can vary between a few meters to be big as a planet. He can also concentrate his flames to turn them intro a concussive blast, when normally his flames tend to act more a highly explosive/flammable substance (like napalm). Eternal Realm (Dimensional based) - This ability allows NUMEN to create a pocket dimension where he has absolute control over it's aspects (where he can alterate the environment and the laws of physics), where NUMEN is free to leave or enter it as he please. The only down side is that it had a precise time limit, which when passed the pocket dimension would disappear, it can be extended but longer the pocket dimension's time limit is, more energy would be required to be created. Also characters with enough raw power or particular abilities could be able to break through the pocket dimension. Still it can be usefull to temporarily BFR the opponents. The Shredder (Astral based) - A very complex technique. By project part of his body intro the Astral Plane, NUMEN can directly interact with the objects/forms that exist in that plane of existence, such as spirits, dreams and consciousness. And when it's used in combat, it can be nearly deadly, as the types of damage that NUMEN could inflict are far different from standard physical wounds. Primal Mimicry (Shapeshift based) - Depend by the situation and by his personal choice. NUMEN had the ability of alter his physical body (to be more precise his internal part) for ressembler the traits of the living begins that NUMEN had a discrete knowledge (more or less like Vixen from DC Comics). This technique can became even more efficient is it's used with the Mind Switch, which would make him act like a real animal, making him much more unpredictable, as he would use his instincts in combat. Gamma Ray '''(Cosmic based) - By using his cosmic powers, NUMEN generate a miniaturized star between his hands, which then he instantly collapse it intro hismelf for create a devastating gamma ray bust (similar to Don Slime from Toriko, with the difference that the force is not dispersed in a a omnidirectional explosion, but is insteaf focus intro a beam). At difference of the Dragon's Gasp, while it lack of the same destruction capacities of the latter, it's compensated with a far greater range and precision (if the Dragon's Gasp is the Kamehameha, the Gamma Ray is the Dodon Ray), acting like a sniper rifle. '''Psy-Wave (Psionic based) - By performing this technique, NUMEN can concentrate a great amount of psychic energies, intro a omnidireactional explosion (that's looks like a electrical bolt), which can generate both physical and mental damages to everyone between the range of the attack (which can depend by NUMEN himself). And just like the Eternal Realm, more bigger it's the range, less powerful would be the ability, also this tend to affect discriminate, so this attack could hurt even friends and allies. Arcane Denial '''(Esoteric based) - By surround himself in an Aura made by pure esoteric energy, NUMEN can create a barrier with the ability to nullify a specific type of attack/effect at his choice, at example he could create an Aura that nullify any possible Time based attacks/hax in combat. The only limitations of this technique is that the barrier can only nullify a single type of power (he cannot create a barrier able to deny multiple type of powers), for chance the type of nullification he need to delete the previous one (he cannot had two barriers at the same time) and that attack/hax enough strong can still bypass the defense. '''Gravi-Shock (Gravity based) - By generate an immense gravitional force in particular regions of his body (his hands, his feets or even his tail), NUMEN can create extreme powerful gravitational waves by pounding part of his body together, by directly pounding to the opponent or by pounding the environment (similar to the quakes of Whitebeard from One Piece), this for mimicry cosmic events like the collision between two massive objects. Furthermore he can direct most of the force in a smaller area, so it can increase the potency of the attack himself while decrease the possible accidental damage that he could generate. Mankind's Recall (Potential based) - This ability allows NUMEN to assimilate and utilize the potential of the humans around him, to increase his overall power to higher levels, this can be usefull when NUMEN don't have the possibility of use his Ethereal Status or even if isn't not enough to win, the only limitations is that can only work with humans (so it cannot utilize the potential of characters that are not humans) and that the power up is not permanent, as NUMEN cannot hold the potential that had accumulate forever. Alzheimer's Effect (Knowledge based) - The technique had the capacity of lock a certain amount of information/skills/knowledge of the target in question, which tend to include combat styles, power control and also other techniques. This can be very effective against characters with far superior natural fighting skills than NUMEN, also it could make impossibility to the opponent of using a certain type of attack (at example, a magician would be unable to perform a magic, as the knowledge of the latter would be not available in that moment). The downside is that opponents with similar level of power would be either immune or the Alzheimer's Effect isn't gonna going to work at 100%, also the ability cannot last forever as it requid energy for be maintained. Oblivion (Void based) - By performing this technique, it allow NUMEN to unleash voids made by nothingness capable to consumes everything that they touch, at the same time they would seek out objects/enemies and draw them in like a vortex (similar to the Scourge of Erinys of God of War). The limits of this ability is that they cannot last for very wrong, that they had a limited range and that characters enough strong can still overpowered those voids. Mystic Arts (Magic based) - By bending the properties and laws of Magic himself, it give to NUMEN the capacity to utilize and master every existing forms of magic possible (from Necromancy to Mysticism, Shamanism, Voodoo, Alchemy and more), grant him immense versatility and spells at his disposal. The only downside of this ability is that he can only use a single form of magic each time. Other Notable Feats/Statements: - Stated to be capable of wipe out all life on Earth in a few days, even with his Limiter in action. - Even beings that are technically more powerful than NUMEN (12-dimensional entities and above) tend to fear him and they prefer not to provoke him if is not necessary. - Forced two Superpowers (multi-dimensional civilizations) intro an armistice in a day. - Faced all kinds of superpowered beings in his entire career as NUMEN (like deities, demons, cosmic entities, extra-dimensional entities, metahumans, robots, aliens, magical entities, psychic entities, eldritch abominations and much more). - Created his own private army, which is largely formed by humans from an alternative timeline, that NUMEN had accidentally discovered in one of his adventures/journeys in the Local Multiverse. This military force, called "The Lĕgĭo", is principally used for single battles or quick wars, when the situation requid more manpower. - Fight and defeat the primordial dragon "Avantador", one of the most ancient dragons in the Local Multiverse. - Creator of the "Know-Negator", a serum (made by special bio-nanomachines, powered by the Alzheimer's Effect) with the ability to remove the experience (only leaving the ones that an normal human would have in his life) and reduce all the skills to average human level. It was created to deal with character that don't have any power, but they are dangerous for their intelligence and knowledge (aka someone like Lex Luthor) and the only way to neutralize it is to take the specific vaccine for eliminate the serum. - Became a prominent figure and a powerhouse in the Local Multiverse, both feared and respected by many. - Stated that if NUMEN would be able to refine the Mankind's Recall and nullify it's limitations, by not only allows him to assimilate the potential of non-human begins but also take it permanently, he would be able to increase his powers/abilities indefinitely and without an end. For this reasons many people from the Local Multiverse consider the Mankind's Recall to be potentially the most dangerous ability of NUMEN. Note: - While he had never know during his human life and it still currently unknow to him, NUMEN is a distance descendant of Federico da Montefeltro. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Elemental Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Transcendents Category:Characters Category:Agender Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Force of Nature Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artist Category:Matter Users Category:Living Anomalies Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption users Category:True Neutral Category:Brawlers Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Ethereal Users Category:Stefano4444's Profiles Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1